At present, as a comfort index on thermal sensation, the PMV (or predicted mean vote) is generally well known which is an international standard in ISO7730. In recent years, air-conditioning equipment has become popular which executes air-conditioning control by calculating a PMV value and using this value. However, such air-conditioning control offers comfort to a user only after entering a room with air-conditioning equipment and starting to execute the air-conditioning control. In short, an environment before coming into the room is left out of account.
Hence, as a conventional environmental control system, a vehicle air conditioner is proposed which executes more thermally-comfortable air-conditioning control by taking into account an environment before an occupant gets in a car (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). FIG. 17 is a block diagram, showing the configuration of the conventional vehicle air conditioner described in Patent Document 1.
In FIG. 17, a temperature sensor is embedded in a door-lock remote controller 1002, and this temperature sensor detects a user's body temperature. When a door is unlocked, a signal for unlocking it and data on the detected body temperature are transmitted by radio to a controller 1001. After receiving this body-temperature data, the controller 1001 adds the body-temperature data as one term to an arithmetic expression for calculating an unsteady SET* (or new standard effective temperature). Then, the value of an unsteady SET* is calculated using an interior temperature detected by a temperature detecting section 1003 and an ambient temperature at this time. Based on this calculated value, an actuator 1004 is controlled.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-264627 specification (FIG. 1)